Le destin de Candy
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: One shot. Que se passe t'il quand Albert décide de reprendre en main le destin de Candy? Il fait revenir Terry!


Voici ma nouvelle fiction de Candy... Elle vaux ce qu'elle vaut... Donnez-lui sa chance et lisez!

* * *

_**Le destin de Candy**_

Les histoires d'amour les plus belles, les plus réussies, celles qui durent le plus longtemps, sont souvent celles dont on rêve…

Elles sont souvent plus jolies et plus heureuses, parce que tout se passe selon nos désires… Nous sommes toujours dans un endroit parfait, avec la personne que notre cœur désire…

Mais il leurs manque malgré tout un petit quelques chose à ces rêves, et c'est la réalité…

Candy le savait, mais depuis sa rupture avec Terry, il ne lui restait plus que ça pour garder un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne lui restait plus que des rêves d'un futur qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble, d'un beau mariage sur la colline Pony, d'une petite maison avec des enfants…

Ou encore ces souvenirs d'un été passé en Ecosse ou de moment trop court passé en compagnie l'un de l'autre en pension…

Plus elle y pensait, plus Candy se disait que le destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec elle, avec sa vie…

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'abandon de ses parents en plein hiver, puis le départ d'Annie quand elle avait été adoptée, puis jouer les domestiques chez les Legrand, les fausses accusations dont elle avait été la victime, la mort d'Anthony, le départ de Terry du Collège Saint Paul, leur rencontre manqué à la maison Pony, puis plus tard au théâtre, et ensuite Susanna, l'accident et la rupture forcée…

Non, décidément, le destin voulait, pour une raison quelconque, faire souffrir la jeune fille !

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an qu'elle avait laissé Terry à l'Hospital de New York, un an qu'elle avait abandonné l'homme de sa vie et toute ses chances de bonheur à une autre femme, 6 mois qu'elle avait cessé de lire la presse à scandale, 6 mois aussi qu'elle avait retrouvé l'oncle William, alias Albert, alias le prince de la colline…

Albert la connaissait vraiment et il était le seul à s'être rendu compte de la peine qu'elle éprouvait…

Le seul à tout faire pour l'empêcher de souffrir…

Grâce à lui, la Grande tante la respectait et la considérait comme l'héritière des André, le mariage avec Daniel avait été annulé, Daniel envoyé en Californie, Elisa envoyée dans une ville du nord du Canada, tout deux devaient travaillé dans les entreprises familiales pendant deux ans avant d'avoir le droit de demander pardon à Candy pour tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Albert avait annoncé qu'il reviendrait à Candy de décider s'ils pouvaient conserver le droit de profiter du nom et de la fortune des André ou pas… Bien sûr, le chef de famille savait parfaitement que Candy leur pardonnerait, mais à la vue des têtes qu'avaient faites les jumeaux Legrand, eux n'en étaient pas aussi sûrs.

Grâce à lui, aussi, un petit hôpital avait été crée dans le village entre Lakewood et la maison Pony et Candy y travaillait en compagnie du docteur Martin (qui avait déménagé pour l'occasion). Candy était heureuse de pouvoir travailler à proximité de la terre de son enfance.

Elle vivait donc à Lakewood tout le temps, avec Albert, et, assez souvent, la grande Tante Elroy qui, en l'absence des mensonges d'Elisa, commençait à se prendre d'affection pour la jeune femme.

Candy était dans la roseraie, à Lakewood, en train de faire le point sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Annie et Archibalde avaient célébrée leurs fiançailles deux mois auparavant, fin octobre.

Patty était venu et en avait profité pour annoncer son départ pour l'Angleterre ou elle allait poursuivre des études afin de devenir institutrice.

Tom était lui aussi fiancé à une jeune fille du village.

Tous ne cessaient de présenter des hommes à Candy, espérant qu'elle fasse un choix et qu'elle finisse, elle aussi, par se marier… Encore une fois, Albert avait été le seul à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore prête… Terry occupait encore tout son être, et il savait bien que personne ne serait capable de le sortir de là…

Candy lui en était reconnaissante, Albert était à la fois un père et un grand frère pour elle. Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin d'aide et il semblait la comprendre avant même qu'elle ne parle…

Elle ne savait pas qu'au moment où elle réfléchissait, assise sur un banc plein de neige dans la roseraie, Albert, dans son bureau, venait de prendre une décision : Ecrire à Terry !

Contrairement à Candy, Albert lisait la presse à scandale et il savait que Terry n'avait toujours pas épousé Susanna. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme faisait traîner les choses le plus longtemps possible, espérant que les vents ne tournent en sa faveur.

Albert était prêt à parier que si un jour la presse publiait l'annonce des fiançailles de Candy, alors, peu de temps après, les même journaux annonceraient celles de Terry et Susanna…

Albert jeta un dernier regard vers sa « fille adoptive » avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, de prendre son papier à lettre et de commencer sa lettre pour Terry.

_« Terry,_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de te donner de mes nouvelles… Depuis que nous nous sommes revus, à Chicago, les choses ont bien changées…_

_Tout d'abord, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire… Je suis le Grand Oncle William, et oui, je suis le tuteur de Candy, son père adoptif… _

_Je suis conscient que te parler de Candy pourrait te faire mal, mais je te pris de continuer de lire…_

_J'aime Candy comme ma fille, je la connais bien mieux qu'elle ne le pense, et même si elle se lève tous les matins avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, je sais qu'elle souffre énormément depuis votre rupture… Pour ne pas trop y penser, elle se plonge à fond dans son travail et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète beaucoup… Nous avons ouvert une petite clinique près de Lakewood, pas loin de la maison Pony, et Candy, qui y travail, y passe presque tout son temps… j'ai réussit à la forcer à prendre quelques vacances pour les fêtes… Elle est au repos depuis 2 jours seulement et je vois bien qu'elle cherche à s'occuper afin de ne pas penser…_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça… Pourquoi je chercherai à te faire souffrir en t'apprenant que la fille que tu aimes n'est pas heureuse sans toi…La vérité, c'est que lorsque je t'ai renvoyé aux côtés de Susanna, j'ai fait une énorme erreur, et qu'elle coûte à Candy son bonheur, et, si cela continue, je crains que cela ne touche aussi sa santé… _

_Candy ne lit plus la presse à scandale, mais moi si, et je sais que tu ne t'ai toujours pas engagé avec Susanna. J'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que c'est à cause des sentiments que tu éprouves toujours pour Candy… Je l'espère… _

_Nous arriverons à la fin de cette année dans 3 jours… _

_J'aimerais que la nouvelle année marque le retour du bonheur pour Candy…_

_La poste n'est pas très rapide et cette lettre ne t'arrivera certainement pas avant une semaine en ces périodes de fêtes… _

_Le 15 janvier, j'organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de mademoiselle Pony. La fête aura lieu à Lakewood, il y aura Annie et son fiancé Archibalde, tous les enfants de la maison Pony bien entendu, mais aussi Candy…_

_Je ne lui parlerai pas de cette lettre, je ne veux pas qu'en cas de réponse négative, elle souffre encore plus…_

_Sache que tu seras le bienvenu à cette fête, Mademoiselle Pony adorerait que pour son 60ème anniversaire, Candy lui refasse un vrai sourire de bonheur, non un faux sourire…_

_Je sais que si tu m'écris une réponse, je ne la recevrais pas à temps, c'est pourquoi, au cas où tu déciderais de venir, une chambre sera prête pour toi au manoir. _

_Si tu décides de faire un pied de nez au destin et de vivre ton amour avec Candy, alors je t'aiderais à convaincre Susanna d'abandonner la partie. Je connais un très bon spécialiste des prothèses qui travail à Washington. Je te joins une lettre de recommandation de ma part que tu pourras lui envoyer si tu souhaites venir nous rejoindre et lui confier Susanna. Il est compétant et aimable. Je joins aussi deux billets de train premiers classe et les clefs d'un appartement là-bas. Susanna et sa mère pourront s'y rendre à mes frais… _

_Tout pour le bonheur de ma petite Candy… Elle a tant donné aux autres dans sa vie que j'estime qu'il est temps que les autres lui donne un peu de bonheur eux aussi…_

_Au cas où je me serais mal renseigné, que tu n'éprouve plus aucuns sentiments pour Candy et que tu te sois engagé envers Susanna, alors excuse moi pour le dérangement et, soit heureux._

_Dans l'espoir de te revoir bientôt,_

_Ton ami,_

_Albert_

_William Albert André »_

Albert donna la lettre aussitôt à un domestique qui couru en ville afin de l'envoyer le plus vite possible.

* * *

Candy était assise dans le petit salon à côté du feu en train de lire un livre lorsqu' Albert sortit de son bureau. Pendant une seconde, il faillit oublier qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs au sujet de la venue hypothétique de Terry… Heureusement, il se reprit bien vite en main. Il s'approcha de Candy et vit qu'elle lisait Roméo et Juliette… Encore… Elle lisait de plus en plus de pièces de théâtre, des pièces dans lesquelles Terry avait joué un jour… Il sourit en pensant au bonheur qu'éprouverait la jeune fille à la vue de Terry à la fête pour mademoiselle Pony.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant, Candy avait tout de la petite fille qu'il fallait protéger…

Oh oui, Candy était encore une petite fille au fond, et elle avait besoin de l'amour et du soutiens de son père adoptif… En fait, elle avait besoin de tout l'amour qu'elle aurait due avoir quand elle était petite et qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir !

Albert s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés dans le canapé. Lorsque la jeune fille le vit, elle déposa son livre d'un air coupable sur la table basse. Albert passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et ils se mirent à discuter du repas qu'il fallait préparer pour l'anniversaire de mademoiselle Pony.

Ils discutèrent aussi du cadeau à lui faire…

Un anniversaire des 60 ans, c'était une chose importante et tous voulaient qu'elle se souvienne longtemps de cet anniversaire là.

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusque l'heure du dîner, puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Candy alla s'asseoir à son bureau et en sortie un petit carnet rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta et commença à lire certaines pages. Le carnet contenait des poèmes qu'elle avait écrit les jours où elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa tristesse, les jours où cacher cette tristesse était trop difficile…

Elle lu un premier, _Qui a dit : « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? »_, poème qui représentait la douleur de ne pas voir Terry alors que chacun des battements de son cœur étaient pour lui…

_Tu es loin de mes yeux,_

_Qui, dans chacun de mes vœux,_

_Espèrent te revoir un jour,_

_Loin d'un fardeau lourd._

_Mais tu es dans mon cœur,_

_Qui, toutes les heures,_

_Se pleure de ton absence_

_Et de ton éternel silence._

_Très loin de mes yeux_

_Mais tout près dans mon cœur,_

_Qui a dit : « Loin de yeux,_

_Loin du cœur ? »_

Elle tourna la page, et y trouva un poème qu'elle avait écrit après une horrible nuit durant laquelle elle avait revu la tentative de Susanna de sauter du toit, puis la rupture avec Terry… Elle avait eu si mal en se réveillant se jour-là…

_Que faire ?_

_Que faire lorsque dans la vie_

_Plus rien ne vous sourit_

_Et qu'à tous les moments_

_On regrette le présent ?_

_Que faire lorsqu'un crie_

_Dans vos nuits ressurgit_

_Pour dans vos rêves arriver_

_A prendre le pouvoir à jamais ?_

_Doit-on abandonner,_

_Où faut-il résister ?_

_Qui faut-il écouter_

_Pour sortir de ce sentier ?_

Elle avait tourné à peine 2 pages et déjà les larmes coulaient en abondance.

Elle referma le carnet et le reposa dans le tiroir qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit et entra sous les couvertures de son lit.

Encore une fois, la nuit apporta de beaux rêves qui séchèrent les larmes versées plus tôt…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, à New York, Terry lisait la lettre d'Albert, les larmes aux yeux… Des larmes de bonheur : Il avait enfin une chance de vivre heureux !

Il couru chez Susanna afin de lui annoncer de la fin de leur relation. Comme prévu, la jeune femme ne le pris pas très bien, mais lorsqu'elle vit la lettre pour le médecin et les billets de trains ainsi que l'appartement qui lui était réservé, elle se dit que se n'était pas si mal que ça et qu'elle n'en sortait pas si perdante que ça.

Terry décida de prévenir Albert de sa venue avec un rapide télégramme (plus rapide que le courrier). Il alla ensuite chez sa mère afin de la mettre au courant de son départ, puis au théâtre afin que Robert puisse prévenir sa doublure qu'il allait monter sur scène à sa place pendant les prochaines semaines, et peut–être même les prochains mois. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, fit ses valises, prévint sa propriétaire de son départ et se rendit immédiatement à la gare.

Le soir était déjà bien avancé et la standardiste l'informa qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de train avant le lendemain matin à 6 heure. Il décida de rester sur place et de dormir dans la salle d'attente, afin d'être sûr de ne pas rater son train vers le bonheur.

A Lakewood, Albert lisait le télégramme de Terry qui confirmait sa venue. Sachant que les imprévus survenaient assez souvent dans leurs vies à tous les deux, il préféra ne rien dire à Candy. Craignant un revirement de situation due à Susanna ou même à une intempérie imprévue…

* * *

« _Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharne autant après toi fillette ? »_ S'étonna Albert tout en rangeant soigneusement la réponse de Terry. Il alla ensuite dire à un domestique de préparer une chambre supplémentaire dans le manoir pour le soir de la fête sans rien en dire à personne. Le domestique étant le même que celui qui avait porté la lettre et ramener le télégramme comprit bien vite que le secret concernait la jeune Candy et accepta de rester au secret.

Les jours les séparant de la petite fête passèrent à une vitesse affolante.

* * *

Dans le train, Terry faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa joie, mais le fait de savoir qu'il reverrait Candy dans quelques jours à peine le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression de renaître. Il était un nouvel homme : Un homme heureux qui allait être bientôt avec la femme qu'il aime !

* * *

Le jour de la fête arriva plus tôt que prévu et la manoir était magnifique, autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. En effet, il avait neiger la veille et le parc était tout entier recouvert d'une magnifique couverture blanche. Albert ne se doutait pas que dès que les enfants arriveraient, des bonhommes de neiges prendraient bien vite forme.

Il était 15h et les premiers invités arriveraient dans à peine 2 heures ! Candy s'affairait un peu partout pour s'assurer que tout était bien en place :

- _Dis-moi Candy, tu devrais peut-être aller commencer à te préparer ! Tu doit être belle pour se soir, ce sera une soirée spéciale ! _Lui dit Albert.

- _Oui Albert, ne t'en fait pas ! J'y vais de suite ! Et je sais que l'anniversaire de mademoiselle Pony est un évènement spécial ! N'oublie pas qu'elle est comme ma mère ! _Répondit Candy avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en rigolant.

Albert était déjà prêt et alla faire un petit tour dans le parc, tout en se demandant si Terry arriverait à temps.

Trois heures plus tard, tous les invités étaient arrivés, Candy était magnifique et Albert était certain que quand Terry la verrait, il serrait immédiatement sous le charme.

Les enfants avaient fait quelques bonhommes de neige ainsi qu'une bonne grosse batailles à laquelle Tom, Jimmy, Annie et Candy et Archi avaient participé. Ils étaient à présent tous assis devant la cheminer avec un bon lait chaud entre les mains. Sœur Maria lisait un conte de fée du nom de Cendrillon et tous écoutaient.

Mademoiselle Pony s'amusait bien, même si elle était triste de ne plus voir cette lueur de joie dans les yeux de sa petite Candy… Pendant la petite bataille de boules de neige, elle en toucha un mot à Albert qui lui confia alors son plan. Elle fut rassurée de voir que le jeune homme avait pris les choses en mains et certaine que, cette fois, tout se passerait au mieux pour les deux jeunes amoureux. Elle ajouta « _Ils n'auront pas une fin à la Roméo et Juliette, mais belle et bien celle d'un des plus beau conte de fée !_ ».

Ils se mirent à table à 20 heures et, à 21H15, le gâteau était porté dans le salon. Au même moment, la cloche de la porte d'entrer sonnait. Albert se leva d'un bon et dit : « _Je vais ouvrir ! _»

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- _Candy, il y a une surprise qui vient d'arriver pour toi !_ Dit Albert.

- _Mais enfin Albert, c'est l'anniversaire de mademoiselle Pony, pas le mien ! C'est à elle qu'il faut faire un cadeau !_

- _Candy, ce cadeau te rendra heureuse, et ton bonheur est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire !_ Dit la vieille femme.

- _Je ne comprends pas Albert… Qu'est-ce que…_ Commença Candy avant d'être coupé par une voix :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ma tâche de son ?_ Dit Terry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, plein de neige dans les cheveux, un sourire qui respirait le bonheur aux lèvres, les yeux accrochés à ceux de Candy.

-_ Oh mon Dieu, Terry ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Susanna…_

- _Chut… Tout est réglé grâce à Albert, nous en parlerons plus tard ! Maintenant je suis là, et c'est le plus important ! Nous ne nous quitterons plus, je te le promets !_

Le jeune acteur conclus sa phrase avec un baiser auquel la jeune fille répondit pendant que les autres applaudissaient.

Les plus jeunes enfants demandèrent aux autres si leur « chef » allait partir loin. Annie leur répondit alors qu'elle n'en savait encore rien, mais que s'y Candy venait à partir, elle reviendrait leur rendre visite assez souvent. Les petits retrouvèrent bien vite le sourire, mais ils continuèrent à surveiller le jeune homme de très près. Après tout, s'il avait réussit à se faire aimer de la belle Candy à se point, il devait avoir quelque chose de spéciale !

Terry fut ensuite présenté aux enfants, à Jimmy, puis à Tom. Il salua Annie et Archi, sans oublier de les féliciter pour leurs fiançailles, puis il alla saluer sœur Maria et souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Mademoiselle Pony en lui offrant une immense boîte de chocolats de marque très réputer ainsi qu'une écharpe en soie magnifique. La veille femme le remercia alors tout en lui indiquant que se n'était pas la peine, il lui répondit que sa lui faisait plaisir et se retourna alors vers la jeune femme à qui il n'avait toujours pas lâcher la main.

Il posa un genou à terre et, tout en regardant Candy dans les yeux dit :

_« J'ai attendu tellement longtemps le moment de te revoir ma Candy que je ne vais plus laisser quoi que se soit se mettre entre nous ! Je vais faire se soir se que j'avais prévu de faire lorsque je t'ai envoyé cet aller simple pour New York… Quand je t'ai vu sur le bateau pour la première fois, j'ai d'abord cru avoir des hallucinations, puis je me suis dit que je devait être mort pour avoir le droit de voir des anges… J'ai vite compris que tu étais destiné à être MON ange à moi ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis cet instant ! Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de chance entre le mauvais coup d'Elisa, nos rencontres manqué d'abord au port puis à la maison Pony, ensuite au théâtre… Pour finir avec l'accident de Susanna… La vérité est que si elle m'a sauvé la vie pour que je ne te voie plus, alors elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser mourir car ma vie sans toi n'est plus rien Candy ! Je veux que lorsque je me réveillerais le matin, tu sois à mes côtés, je veux que tu sois là chez moi quand je rentre du théâtre le soir, je veux partager mes repas avec toi, je veux… Toi, tout simplement ! Je te veux dans ma vie ! Je veux pouvoir râler au sujet du fait que tu passes trop de temps avec ma mère à vous raconter des bêtises à mon sujet, je veux être le père de tes enfants… Enfin, je voudrais, ma Candy, que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. »_

Le jeune acteur finit sa tirade en ouvrant une petite boîte en velours rouge devant Candy. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague en or avec un joli diamant de la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme. Candy cria un « _Oui_ » qui respirait le bonheur, l'amour et la sincérité avant de se jeter au coup du jeune homme.

Le nouveau couple fut félicité par tout le monde et Terry passa la bague au doigt de Candy tout en lui indiquant qu'il avait fait graver quelque chose à l'intérieur :

_A mademoiselle Tarzan Tâche de son que j'aimerai toujours !_

Archi fit rire tout le monde en annonçant « _Quand Daniel et Elisa vont savoir ça ! »_.

En voyant le regard noir que sa fiancée venait de lancer à Archibalde, Terry demanda s'il avait loupé un épisode. Albert lui expliqua alors le coup de foudre de Daniel pour Candy, les fiançailles forcés et la punition des jumeaux Legrand. Terry approuva la décision d'Albert de les punir mais ajouta qu'il garderait à l'avenir un œil sur Daniel.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et les enfants finirent par aller se coucher dans les chambres qu'Albert leur avait fait préparer.

Annie et son fiancé prirent la route car ils dormaient dans le manoir des parents de la jeune fille.

Mademoiselle Pony ne tarda pas non plus à aller se coucher, suivit de près par sœur Maria.

Candy se trouvait dans les bras de Terry (qui se trouvait lui-même dans un grand fauteuil) et ne semblait pas vraiment prête à les quitter. Albert indiqua très subtilement à Candy qu'il avait fait préparer au jeune homme la chambre qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne, elle fut donc rassurer de savoir qu'elle verrait son « future mari » à son réveil le lendemain matin. Le jeune couple se leva donc à regret et monta les escaliers. Ils prirent une longue demi-heure pour se dire bonne nuit sur le pas de la chambre de Terry. Quand enfin elle fut dans son lit, Candy respirait le bonheur et s'endormie plus qu'heureuse.

Elle ne pleurait pas et savait qu'elle ne pleurerait plus car non seulement Terry était revenu, mais en plus, Albert prenait soin d'elle. Elle était enfin heureuse. Elle avait une vraie famille.

Le mariage fut magnifique. Daniel envoya ses félicitations au jeune couple, Elisa ignora la nouvelle et leurs parents, bien que présents, furent très discrets.

Tout juste un an après la cérémonie, Candy apprit qu'elle était enceinte et ce fut avec énormément de bonheur que le couple accueillit de jolies jumelles.

* * *

Une petite reviews pour me dire se que vous en pensez? Allez, SVP!

Merci et a bientôt

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
